Fluff
by KaggyAlucardSesh
Summary: Sakura doesnt come home durring a rainstorm so Sasuke goes after her


Fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I just barrow

Sweet oneshot for Sasu/Saku fans

Sakura waved goodbye to her teammates after practice and left for home. As she was walking she thought about her life so far. Sasuke now has the curse seal and has started to train and become even more aloof. Then there is Naruto, who has started to train more as well. Kakashi just up and disappeared leaving only Sakura behind. It has only been three weeks since the chuunin exam and Sakura still has not found someone to train her. As she walked and remembered it started to rain. Soon she came out of her daydream to realize that instead of taking her home her feet led her back to the bridge. Sakura shook her head and sat down realizing that she did not want to go home. So for the next few hours she sat in the rain on the bridge just resting and listening to it.

Meanwhile Sakura's mother started to get worried. Her daughter has not come home yet even though she passed her teammates at the ramen stand. So she called up all of Sakura's friends starting with the girls. With every no, she became more worried. So she called Sakura's sensei. "_Hello?_" "**Kakashi, have you seen Sakura since your training session?**" "_Sorry, but no._" "**Alright thank you then**" With that Mrs. Haruno became even more desperate. She tried calling Naruto but she remembered Sakura telling her that naruto was spending the night at sasuke's so they could fumigate his apartment. So she called the last person she could. It was with relief she realized that Sasuke answered. She frantically askd him if he had seen Sakura since training. She went into full blown panic when he said no too. She quickly told Sasuke the events leading up to her calling him. Sasuke reassured her that he will look for Sakura and bring her home. She thanked him and hung up to wait for her daughter's return.

Sasuke on the other hand hung up and grabbed two jackets and an umbrella. He quickly pulled one jacket on and then ran out into the night to find Sakura. He searched all her usual places to be first. Not finding her there he searched all over town until he finally thought to search the bridge. Once he reached the bridge he jumped up into the trees to see it better. He finally spotted Sakura leaning against the railing then he heard it. Sakura was singing so he listened.

_**(I'm with you Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Im standing on the bridge  
Im waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
Ther's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
Im listening but ther's  
no sound**_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Im looking for a place  
Im sarching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Oh

Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe Im just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Now Sasuke felt guilty. He quickly hid that feeling though and jumped down near Sakura. He called to her, "Oi, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside?" She jumped and said, "Sasuke? Why are you out here?" He answered, "Your mom is frantic with worry so sent me after you, and I have been looking for you all night now come over here so I can take you home." Sakura jumped up and walked over with a sheepish smile for making her mother worry. As soon as she got close enough Sasuke draped his second jacket on her and pulled open the umbrella. Sakura looked up at the feel of a jacket and no rain only to blush in embarrassment. Soon they had reached Sakura's house and were standing on the front steps. Sakura stopped and turned to Sasuke, and while taking the jacket off started to say, "Thank you-" but that was as far as she got before Sasuke had turned and ruffled her hair with a smirk, saying "Don't do this again okay? I can't keep searching for you all the time." Sakura pouted but then with a small smile kissed his cheek and hugged him. After the hug she handed him his jacket back said thank you and went inside with a bright smile. Leaving Sasuke on the front steps, holding his cheek with a small grin thinking about doing this again sometime.

The End


End file.
